Dinner
by Supercar
Summary: In which Sasuke grows suspicious of Sakura's intentions [oneshot]


**This was just a little idea I had floating in my head and I wanted to write it down before it left me. **

Dinner

Description: In which Sasuke grows suspicious of Sakura's intentions.

When Sasuke first tied the knot with Sakura they made a half hearted promise never to stray. He'd be the first to admit it if he'd broken such a promise but he never did. Not after ten years. Whether it was out of loyalty to his wife or loyalty to his family, he wouldn't know. He didn't feel much, at least not when it came to his marriage. Sakura was important to him. She was his teammate. A friend. A lover. The mother of his child. He grew to respect her and the woman she had become. So he never strayed. He never took a second look at any other woman. When he came back to Konoha Sasuke had zero plans of staying beyond two weeks. This was a familial ritual they had, where he would return and spend time with his daughter, deliver her gifts, see how much she'd grown, make sure she didn't resent him for being gone so long. Maybe he wasn't giving Sakura the attention she wanted. He didn't really know.

But he'd be damned if he hadn't noticed.

"It's just dinner you know," Sakura sighed, adding a little bit more gloss to her already shiny lips, "Naruto's been dying to see you."

"Yes, you've made that perfectly clear."

It started out with the casual mention. 'Let's go to Naruto's' she'd say, 'You wouldn't believe what happened last week with Naruto' she'd say.

It wasn't a secret that the two were always friends and he was well aware of the Hokage's former crush on her but as far as Sasuke remembered Sakura had never held a semblance of interest in his friend. It was always him she was after. And Naruto, it seemed, had also moved on. Even far away in his travels Sasuke would hear stories about how the Hokage of Konohagakure had the most amazing wedding, and the first lady of Konohagakure was the ideal woman and all this other nonsense about what a perfect marriage Naruto had. He wasn't able to make it so he wouldn't know.

Maybe his absense had finally taken it's toll.

It seemed innocent enough of Sakura to suggest they meet up with the Uzumaki family. Sarada was about Boruto's age if he recalled and the youngest daughter Himawari was particularly fond of her.

"Maybe Later." was always the answer and her dissapointment was obvious.

When he first married Sakura, Naruto was the last thing on her mind. She was always insistent of having sex with him, going on one on one dates, traveling to the hot springs in Tanzaku town or just staying in bed together all day. Her attention was always on him. She would talk about him, and her, and their relationship, and when his daughter was born, Sarada became a key part of their conversation.

Now it seemed the only thing she wanted to do was go over Naruto's. Stop by the office. See what's going on with him. She'd justify her nagging by saying how they were bestfriends and he should go see him but would reject the idea of his going alone. _She _wanted to be there. She _had_ to be there.

He wasn't an idiot. But he wasn't irrational either. He wanted to see it for himself.

So he finally said yes.

"Moooooomm" Sarada yawned and wiggled in his lap, "Come on already!"

Sakura was taking her sweet time getting all dolled up. Probably for Naruto if he'd take his guess. He narrowed his eyes into a thin line and swallowed the knot in his throat. If his suspisions were true he wasn't exactly sure _what_ he'd do, but what he _did_ know was that it would be in the interest of Konoha to start looking for their next Hokage effective immediatley.

Sakura finished dabbling with her make up and swiped her lips together, "Okay okay I'm done," she reached out for her daughter's hand, "let's go."

Sasuke remained silent the entire walk to the Uzumaki home, keeping a watchful eye on Sakura while she chatted away with their daughter. Once the building came into view they both became visibly excited, with Sarada letting go of her mother's hand and running straight to the door. A little girls head peaked out of the window above them then.

"Sara-chaaann!"

Loud jumbled footsteps broke out inside the house and in what seemed like a millisecond the door slammed open. He recognized the two beaming children as Naruto's kids as they all but dragged his daughter inside the house amidst their demonic giggles.

"I take it they're friends?"

"Yep."

"'Eeeyy Sasuke!" Naruto's voice boomed through the entrance and into his ears like a knife,"C'mon in man it's been a while!"

He flashed him a smile, or to be more accurate, as close to a smile as an Uchiha could muster, and followed behind his wife into the house. Sakura greeted Naruto with a quick hug, though he was unsure whether or not it was intended to be that way now that he was there.

"Where's Hinata?" his wife asked eagerly.

"Upstairs gettin' herself together" he answered leading them through the hallway,"she'll be down soon though."

Sasuke would be lying if he said his mouth didn't instantly water once they stepped foot into the dining room.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed at the sight of all the different varieties of food, "Hinata's really worked hard huh? I had no idea she would make all this food!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle, "Yeah well you know her. she goes all out for this kind of stuff."

"She's amazing."

"Yeahuh. Well take a seat guys we've got some catching up to do" Naruto grinned, " So Sasuke how's the whole redemption trip going? I've heard you've been making rounds in the Sound?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He was acting totally normal. Was he reading too much into Sakura's act or were they just subtle like that?

"Yeah, the team and I've been trying to help those guys get on their feet now that they've been pardoned. They've been trying to get a village established but we've been taking things slow and not trying to get too ahead of ourselves."

Naruto nodded, "That's good to hear. If they need any support with supplies and stuff we'd be more than happy to help you know."

"Yeah."

Naruto continued to blabber on about alliances and whatnot while Sasuke took small sips from the ice tea that had been set in front of him and occasional glances at his inattentive wife. She made so much of a fuss about wanting to come over but looked about as interested in what Naruto was saying as he was.

It wasn't until there was a small ruffling sound by the doorway that she suddenly perked up.

"Naruto-kun! You should've told them to start eating already, I didn't want to make everyone wait for me."

Sasuke vaguely recognized the flustered woman who had emerged from the doorway as Hinata Hyuga, current heiress of the famed clan and unremarkable classmate with whom he'd never in his life exchanged words. She was dressed casually, with a mid sleeved white collared shirt and lilac pants that matched her pale pupils. A simple gold band wrapped loosely around her neck and dipped into her hidden cleavage. He eyed her up and down and made a silent declaration to himself that the rumours had been reasonably true. She did fill those clothes nicely.

"My bad, my bad.." Naruto chuckled as he rose from his seat, gave her a quick peck on her cheek and led her back to the table.

"Hinata," the blonde began, pulling out her chair for her, "I don't think you and Sasuke have ever been properly introduced."

The petite woman nodded eagerly and extended her hand, "We haven't! It's so great to finally meet you Sasuke-san" she smiled.

He took ahold of her hand and gave her a firm shake, "likewise."

Sakura moved her chair further into the table, "Hinata, can I just say this food looks _amazing_."

The woman blushed, "Ah, thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoys themselves."

"Alright" Naruto grinned, "let's dig in!"

The Hyuga had cooked up quite the meal. There had been roasted pork, cheesy potatoes and fried dumplings for starters with corned beef and cabbage as well as stuffed tomatoes. Sasuke wasn't sure where to even start. Living on the road a good chunk of the year meant he and the rest of his team were subjected to shitty crackers and dry meat.

The next half hour consisted of a quick catching up before deluding into the inevitable 'parent talk' where they'd all discuss their children because it seemed like the normal thing to do. By the time they had finished eating and moved on to the living room Naruto and Sasuke had naturally drifted into their own conversation whilst Sakura and Hinata sat at a nearby couch and chatted away about make up or something.

The blonde kept making jokes throughout the evening and after a few more drinks Sasuke felt the alcohol begin to kick in.

It wasn't until then that he noticed just how much Sakura had been laughing. And it wasn't her regular laughter either, it was that cute little laugh she did whenever she was feeling flirty. Naruto kept going off about some of their memories together as a team but the sound of his voice seemed to buzz off in light of the conversation going on at the other end of the room.

From his peripheral he was able to catch sight of Naruto's wife, her hands flailing wildly as she told what he could only infer to be a funny story considering the way Sakura continued to lean in and explode into a fit of giggles.

Things weren't adding up. Sakura was paying zero attention to Naruto and as far as Naruto was concerned it seemed she could very well have not come at all. Why the fuck was she so eager to visit in the first place? He did have a decent time and all and Hinata's food _was_ on the euphoric side of the culinary spectrum but with all the fuss she had been making all week he could have sworn _something_ was going on between the two.

"How's Sakura when I'm gone?" he asked suddenly, interrupting Naruto's seemingly endless tirade about his Hokage duties.

"Sakura-chan?"

So he still calls her that.

Naruto shrugged, "She's good I guess. Hinata hangs out with her more than I do to be honest, I'm usually busy with the job and kids. They both work at that hospital she set up so they keep busy."

His eyes narrowed into a thin line, "You don't see her during the week?"

The question left Naruto visibly confused, "um..maybe once or twice but it's usually by chance on buisiness...why are you asking me this?"

Sasuke eyed him up and down before leaning back and letting out a small scoff. He was an idiot. Naruto would never do anything behind his back and the fact that he even entertained the idea was ridiculous on his part.

"It's nothing. She kept insisting we come over and I got a little suspicious with her intentions."

Naruto almost gagged on his wine.

"What the fuck? Sasuke please" he laughed openly catching the attention of the girls.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata was staring at the two of them with that concerned look that seemed so natural on her face.

"It's nothing, ignore us" Naruto chuckled before turning back to Sasuke, "you seriously thought Sakura-chan and I were doing the deed?"

He rolled his eyes, "She was very convincing with the way she was acting alright? You should have heard her, she kept talking about you and coming over it was getting out of hand."

"What? So you didn't want to come?"

He leaned back and ruffled his hair, "I was planning on stopping by the office."

"You're a terrible liar."

Instead of feeling relieved Sasuke was left with a stronger sense of unease. If Naruto and Sakura weren't having a secret affair in his absense he didn't know what to pin her behavior on. He grew even more annoyed when the sky dimmed as night fell and she kept ignoring his looks that it was about time to head out. He could hear the kids stomping around upstairs and all three of them had to go to the academy the next day.

He had to actually get up and gather their things to finally get her on her feet and out the door.

"Thank you for the meal Hinata-san, it was very delicious" he bowed politely.

"Thank you for coming!" she smiled before leaning down to pat his daughter's head, "all three of you are welcome whenever you like."

"Yeah man you should come more often" Naruto grinned.

"Our place next time?" Sakura offered eagerly.

Sasuke couldn't help but narrow his eyes. It was obvious from her body language that Sakura didn't want to leave.

"That sounds lovely."

It wasn't until they leaned in for that unnaturally long hug that he suddenly realized why.


End file.
